


dance with me?

by yoyojess



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, courtney and olivia being soft & supportive friends, i'm SOFT, shayne & damien being soft, shayne & damien's high school prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyojess/pseuds/yoyojess
Summary: he was shocked when damien walked up to him and held his hand out."dance with me?"





	dance with me?

shayne and damien met in their sophmore year of high school through a group of friends. shayne and damien began dating in their junior year. by senior year they were inseparable. they often slept or snuck in to each other's rooms. soon their senior prom came around. they both decided to go since all their other friends were going. turns out damien was nominated for prom king, but doubted he's get it anyway. turns out, he was wrong, and he did win the title of prom king. their friend olivia had also won the title of prom queen. usually after the king and queen dance with each other. shayne was suprised to see them walk towards separate ends of the stage. he was shocked when damien walked up to him and held his hand out.  
"dance with me?"  
shayne accepted when he saw olivia and her girlfriend courtney dancing together. damien pulled him onto the dance floor and began slow dancing. people were watching in awe and clapped when it was over. damien had the biggest smile on his face which made shayne smile even more. getting to dance with your boyfriend at prom -who was also crowned prom king- was amazing. but sadly things took a twist. they talked and found out they'd be going separate ways after high school. so they decided to end things before they both left. it was hard for both of them, but they managed. shayne never stopped thinking about damien and how soft and funny he was. damien never stopped thinking about shayne and his muscular arms and stupid sense of humor. eventually it just became the small fizz in the back of their minds.

-

shayne's life had gone great after high school. he was hired at smosh and was apart of the squad. thankfully both courtney and olivia were there too. it was a coincidence, but a good one. but soon the small fizz in the back of his head became bigger.

damien had a good life after high school. he did voice acting and had his own cat. eventually he decided to try for smosh. he thought it would be a cool thing to be apart of, and he got it. he worked with smosh games and met some cool people. eventually he found out courtney had also worked there along with olivia. then the small fizzing got bigger.

courtney and olivia knew that the boys had split after high school because of their plans for themselves. so they knew better than to bring it up to shayne and damien that the other was working in the same building. they decided to keep quiet about it because eventually they'd find out on their own.

shayne walked into the kitchen to get a coffee. he stood at the counter and poured himself a cup before taking small sips. he heard someone close the refrigerator and turned to see a familiar face. 

damien walked into the kitchen for a water and saw an unfamiliar body standing at the counter. he closed the fridge and ended up getting the person's attention. they turned around and damien's heart stopped.

stood before him, was damien haas. the damien haas. the guy from high school he was in love with. the guy who was soft and a funny person.

in front of damien was shayne topp. shayne effing topp. the guy he was in love with in high school who has the muscular arms and stupid sense of humor.

shayne almost cried. he couldn't believe it.

damien almost vomited. his stomach decides to get angry now? but still, he couldn't believe it.

shayne put his coffee down and ran to hug damien.

damien saw shayne run towards him and dropped the water bottle as shayne jumped in his arms. they stood hugging each other for a while. damien didn't know what to say. what do you say to your ex who you still love a LOT?

"wow your arms got bigger"

'really? that's what you think of? nice job'

damien cursed himself in his head when he feels shayne shaking. is he crying? damien backs up a bit to see shayne's face. he's laughing. this time damien can hear him laughing and smiles. he's missed that laugh. shayne unwraps his arms from around damien and begins clapping. 

'aww he still does that'

shayne can't stop laughing. that was the funniest thing he's heard all day. he opens his eyes for a second and sees damien smiling.

"oh my god! 'wow your arms got bigger'?"

damien blushed from embarrassment. shayne noticed his smiling fading.

"that's the funniest thing i've heard all day!"

damien began smiling again.

"what do you have to say for me?" 

damien crossed his arms waited for shayne to calm down and respond. shayne stopped laughing and looked damien up and down.

"your face got cuter"

shayne grinned as he watched damien blush again. then silence.

after a straight minute of silence, damien pulls shayne back into a hug. shayne smiled and wrapped his arms around damien. they stood like that for a while. soon boze came looking for damien. she walked into the kitchen to see damien hugging shayne. she decided to just back away quietly and leave. after a few more minutes, shayne looks up at damien and he looks back down at shayne.

"i've missed you so much."

damien smiles.

"me too."

damien kisses shayne's forehead and smiles.

"are you willing to try again? like this relationship because i sure would love to"

"oh yeah me too"

damien smiles at shayne's response. damien leans down and plants a kiss on shayne's lips. shayne smiles as his hands get caught up in damien's hair.

'it's still so soft'

damien's hands are wrapped tightly around shayne's waist, not wanting to let go of him again. they stop for air and just stare into each other's eyes. 

"i've got to get back to the room before the others get more suspicious than they already are,babe."

shayne blushes at 'babe'.

"yeah me too"

they hold hands for a minute before shayne grabs his probably cold coffee and starts walking away.

"wait"

shayne turns around.

"meet me in the smosh games office after work?"

"of course"

shayne walks away and leaves a love drunk damien alone in the kitchen.

-

eventually damien made it back to the sg room. the others had wondered why he was gone for so long to just get a bottle water and he says he was getting to know someone. they drop it and damien looks up to see boze staring back at him like she knows something. then mari speaks up through the silence.

"hey, where'd sohin and joven go?"

boze chimes in with,"ooo spicy."

-

after work, shayne remembers damien's plans. he grabs his things and makes his way to the sg office. he slowly opens the door to see candles and damien, in the middle of the room with a speaker in hand.

"what's all this?"

damien sets the speaker down and begins playing a song. it does sound familiar to shayne. damien walks up and holds his hand out.

"dance with me?"

then it clicks. it's the same song from their prom night, when damien asked him to dance the first time. shayne takes damien's hand and they begin slow dancing. the song ends, but shayne wishes it would play on loop for hours.

"i love you shayne"

"i love you too damien"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh this is the second thing i've ever posted. tbh i like this one way more than my other one but i do like my first one cause it's also soft. honestly all i write is soft stuff


End file.
